crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Laura and the Fan Club
Laura and the Fan Club, by ElrodW, is the second story with Laura (Cerulea) Samuels as the main character. It is published in two parts: the first on 2019-05-27 and the second on 2019-07-22. It covers events from 2016-09-09 to 2016-09-29. It is preceded by Laura and the Village and currently does not have a succeeding story. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2019-05-27. It includes events from 2016-09-09 to 2016-09-23. 2016-09-09 - -> Japan The Otsuka family arrives back from a vacation in New York, where their twin girls, Emiko and Fuchiko, had taken pictures of the girls involved in the fight with The Mighty Squid. They post the pictures on the "Gadget Girls Hero" site. 2016-09-14 - -> Whateley That evening, two Japanese students, Kiyoko Onishi and Sumika Miura, discuss viral pictures going the rounds in Japan. They discover that two of the people in the pictures are Laura and Taka Ono. 2016-09-16 - -> Japan The Otsuka family girls, and their mother, are excited about how the pictures have gone viral. They're set to be interviewed by a news crew. 2016-09-17 Late that evening, Hideo Taniguchi talks with his chief engineer about the way their company, Taniguchi Industries, is being beaten to market by firms that can afford a good R&D department. Hideo's daughter, Sakura Taniguchi, tells them about the sensation on the Gadget Girls Hero site. 2016-09-20 - -> Whateley After dinner, Valentina tries to seduce Laura, suggesting that she can get Brita to lay off, which she's not going to do otherwise. Brita sees the two talking, which puts her into a bit of a rage. 2016-09-21 Koichi Taniguchi, Hideo Taniguchi's son, talks to his father. His father tells him he is going to Whateley to recruit the blue girl, and also to study art under the Imp. - -> Whateley At dinner, Laura is complaining about the amount of spam she's suddenly getting. Hikaru checks and tells her it's from the "Gadget Girls Hero" site in Japan. Oh, no. Later that evening, Brita attempts to set up an ambush for Laura. She's stopped by someone who imobilizes her with a TK field (or equivalent). They tell her to back off, or she's dead. Brita decides she needs to find out who Laura is important to, and why. 2016-09-22 - -> Kansas City Colin Reineke and Ronald Lincoln discuss an upcoming inspection by the Financier to audit how her money is being spent. They're members of The Directorate, a secret sub-group of Evolution Rocks, that seems to be preparing for a major fight when the MCO, H1 and others attempt to wipe out the mutant menace by wiping out the mutants. - -> Whateley That afternoon, in the Devisor labs, Laura gets harassed a bit about the "Gadget Girl Heroes" site. She discovers someone has sabotaged her projects. 2016-09-23 - -> Japan That afternoon, Hideo Taniguchi is visited by Mori Yumiko of the Department of Paranormal Studies. He learns that is plan to send his son to Whateley has official blessing, and that funding is being arranged. Part 2 Part 2 was published on 2019-07-22, and includes events from 2016-09-23 to 2016-09-29. During 5th period, there is an all new students assembly to cover a vital piece of orientation that got missed because of the hasty change of administration at the beginning of the school year. Headmaster Mazarin and Assistant Headmaster Turner explain the Neutrality policy, with several gory examples of what happens to people who violate it. The occasion is two Japanese students who posted information about Laura to her page on the Japanese "Gadget Girl Heroes" site board. At dinner, Onishi Kiyoko and Miura Sumika, the two Japanese students who posted Laura's information to the "Gadget Girl Heroes" site, arrive to apologize. After a bit of back and forth, Hikaru explains the law in this case: what's done is done. She's officially a public figure. After dinner, three of the senior Amazons (Pauline, Melissa, and Irina) talk to Brita about her attacks on girls from Poe. They tell her that it has to stop, or they may be forced to expel her from the club to avoid having their charter revoked. 2016-09-24 (Saturday) That afternoon, while she is cleaning the Barton's apartment, Laura has a chat with Vanessa Barton, where she talks about not wanting to be a celebrity. Also that afternoon, Flicka and Black Hole make a report to Silverplate about Cerulea, mentioning the seducer, the bully and whoever is messing with her workshop projects. After discussion, Silverplate instructs them to recruit the bully and dissuade the other two. 2016-09-25 (Sunday) Near dinnertime, on the way to dinner from the labs, Laura is intercepted by Kosuke Nakano, a freshman gadgeteer from Japan who tries to get her interested in the job market in Japan. In the evening, Brita goes to a clandestine meeting behind Laird Hall. It turns out to be with the two people who had threatened her a few days previously. They successfully recruit her for Vanguard. 2016-09-26 (Monday) That morning, Hideo Taniguchi and his son meet with Headmaster Mazarin and Assistant Headmaster Turner about his son enrolling at Whateley. They talk for a while; then Hideo asks to see a couple of students to ask them about the school. The students turn out to be Laura and Taka. At lunch, Laura and Taka take Koichi Taniguchi to the Crystal Hall. He's suitably impressed. He mentions that he's an artist, and shows them how his art incorporates his emotions when he's creating it. That afternoon, Laura, Taka and Baily take Koichi Taniguchi to see the Imp. Imp puts on a bit of a show. Then she looks at the picture Koichi had drawn earlier, and is suitably impressed. That afternoon, Cerulea gives Hideo Taniguchi and his son a tour of the labs. They discuss some projects, and Hideo mentions that his company works on specialty projects rather than mass consumer projects. While they're there, one of the devisors, Berghold Stuttley, dricks out. Steve Gevorgian wants to use one of his weapons to take him out, but he's dissuaded. Laura takes him down with her neural neutralizer, and explains the basic principle to Hideo. A bit later, Hideo Taniguchi completes the arrangement for his son to start immediately. Meanwhile, in Japan it's early morning and Koichi Taniguchi's sister is getting ready for school. She gets an e-mail from Koichi showing him, Laura, Taka and Imp. At dinner, the Japanese students invite Laura to dine with them. She learns about the Japanese club. 2016-09-29 (Thursday) Just before dinner, Melissa Wang is enjoying a bit of solitude when she gets a call from the Financier. The Financier wants her to get a license to manufacture Laura's neural neutralizer. She mentions the issue with the Home Guard, the The Directorate's supposedly self-defense organization. Characters In order of appearance except that all the members of an organization that appear in the story are listed when the first member appears. Part 1 *Otsuka family - (background) **Natsuo Otsuka - father **Kei Otsuka - mother **Emiko Otsuka - twin daughter, 15 yo **Fuchiko Otsuka - the other twin *Kiyoko Onishi - Japanese student at Whateley. (background) *Sumika Miura - another Japanese student at Whateley. In Dickenson - (background) *Vera Sato - Sumika's roommate - (background) *Mutant Mayhem Machine **Kenshin - Taka Ono - Japanese student. - (background) **Cerulea - Laura Samuels - the story's protagonist **Dragonsfyre - Morgana - (background) **Glyph - Bianca - (background) **Lapin - Tia - (background) **Backtrack - Bailey - (background) **Okami - Hikaru - (background) ***Kurenai Hikaru's AI assistant - (background) **Invictus - Tanya - (background) **Tidestriker - Vic Rivera (mention) **Shieldwall - Jimmy (mention) *Mitsuo - student at Emiko and Fuchiko's school - (mention) *Aya - another student - (mention) *Taniguchi family **Hideo Taniguchi - father and head of Taniguchi Industries conglomerate **Sakura Taniguchi - Hideo's 12-year old daughter - (background) **Koichi Taniguchi - son *Takeo Morita - Taniguchi Industries chief engineer - (background) *Amazons - school club **Eurydice - Valentina - hot on Laura **Stahlfaust - Brita Baumann *unknown student - one of Hilde Stauffer's student agents at Whateley. Probably a TK of some kind - (background) *2nd unknown student - another of Hilde Stauffer's student agents at Whateley. - (background) *One of them is probably Sentinel, which is the name Hilde assigned, not the student's actual code name. The other may be Tigger. *The Directorate - ultra-secret group in Evolution Rocks! - (background) **Colin Reineke - Directorate's director of defensive strategy **Ronald Lincoln - mutant who looks like a gargoyle. Colin's assistant *Hugo Butler - Pours money into it - (background) *Financier - mysterious person who is a financial genius. May be Alya Goodkind, but may not. - (background) *Major Quinten Smythe-Barnes - financial supporter for Hilde Stauffer (which Major is by implication) - (background) *Hilde Stauffer - mention by implication *Wheal - mutant who can make tunnels.- (mention) *Steve Gevorgian - Gadgeteer - (background) *Marlene Fisher - Gadgeteer - (background) *Photech - Gadgeteer - (background) *Weaponeer - gadgeteer - (background) *Mori Yumiko - representative of DOPS - Department of Paranormal Studies. - (background) Part 2 *Amazons - more amazons **Pauline (Amazons) - seniors **Melissa (Amazons) - seniors **Irina (Amazons) - seniors **Kammie Ovallette - (mention) *Barton family **Jake Barton **Vanessa Barton *Mrs. Cody (Tansy) - acting as Lanie *Black Hole - one of Hilde Stauffer's agents. May be "Sentinal" *Flicka - another of Stauffer's agents. The code name Flicka may be assigned by Stauffer, not the girl's code name. *Kosuke Nakano - freshman gadgeteer from Japan *Imp *Mischief - Melissa (mention) *Berghold Stuttley - devisor with Diedrick's *Matsu - Michelle Brown - gadgeteer *Micheal Brown - gadgeteer and Matsu's brother *Financier - works with the The Directorate. May or may not be Alya Goodkind. Category:Stories Category:ElrodW Category:Gen2